In the Mud
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: Killua and Kurapika went for a walk and fell into a mud pit. Now Leorio thought of something. How will Killua and Kurapika handle things?


A/N: This is my submission for the hunterxhunter club in DA. The theme is "awkward situation" so… Here's my fanfiction. (I decided not to create a fanart because I know it'll suck.) I based it on some film I watched. No pairings here. Even if I wanted to insert a KilluaxKurapika pairing but can't o . I just made it hilarious. ;

Disclaimers: I don't own HxH and never will in my whole life. They all belong to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

Warnings: Read at your own risk. Please be open-minded about things that may happen.

** In The Mud**

It was a cloudy day when Kurapika and Killua chose to take a walk outside. The ground was slippery because it rained the day before. Kurapika was holding onto Killua as he walked along the slippery ground. When they have reached a drier part of the field, Kurapika let go. He gave a simple "thank you" to Killua upon letting go. Kurapika's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Kurapika said as he entertained the phone call.

"Kurapika! Where are you guys! You and Killua just disappeared all of a sudden!" the doctor's voice shouted.

Kurapika held the phone farther from his ear. "Calm down, will you? Leorio, we're fine… we just left for a little walk."

"A little walk! Gon was worried about you two. You two left without leaving a note or something! Hell! We've been worried!"

"ah… gomen." The blonde apologized.

"May I speak with Leorio for a while?" The ex-assassin politely asked.

Kurapika handed the phone to Killua. As Killua got hold of the phone, he told Leorio, "We're just here to take a walk and nothing else."

"And I thought that you two had already eloped!" Leorio exclaimed.

Killua blushed, "What do you mean by eloped! We didn't! And we don't have any plans of eloping!" (A/N: and I would like them to elope… TTTT)

"That's why I thought that you did!"

Killua gave back the phone thrusting it on Kurapika's chest. "I had enough; you go and talk to him."

"We'll be back, Leorio. Don't worry." Kurapika said rubbing the sore spot on his chest. "We'll be fi—woah!" He took a step forward and accidentally slipped into a mud pit. Kurapika lost his hold on the phone leaving it open on the ground.

"Kurapika? Hey Kurapika!" The voice boomed out on the phone.

Kurapika tried to stand up but his shoes couldn't grab hold of the ground. It was slippery resulting to Kurapika sitting down again. "Ah!"

"Grab my hand Kurapika." Killua reached out his hand to help the blonde. As Kurapika got hold of Kurapika's hand, he got off his balance. Killua landed on top of Kurapika.

"Get off me Killua!"

"I can't!"

"You're heavy! Just get off me!" Kurapika tried to push Killua's body.

"It's not my fault if I ended on top of you!" Killua answered back.

"Ow! It hurts Killua! Just get off me!"

"I can't! It's so slippery!"

"Please just stop moving Killua!"

"Maybe you would like to finish this and just get out of here!" Killua said, grabbing Kurapika by the wrist.

"Please stop it!"

"Stop what!"

"Stop doing that! It hurts!" Kurapika cried as he tries to shake Killua off.

"You need to endure the pain. Don't worry… we'll soon be done."

"Once we're done let's go back. I need to change. Let's just please get on with it?"

"Ok… ok! That is if I could get a good grip on the ground." Killua tried to stand up but fell again.

A sweet couple passed by them jogging. They looked around for the noises they heard. Behind the large oak tree, there they saw two persons inside the mudpit, a silver-haired on top of a blond. The girl was surprised and turned away as she saw the scene.

"Hey! What are you guys doing there?" The man asked.

Kurapika blushed when he realized that somebody got sight of them. "Anou.. We got stuck here and we can't get out. It was an accident."

"Right… That's what everybody says." The man rolled his eyes and waved his hands around in a mocking way.

"But that's the truth!" Killua shouted at the man.

The woman, looking over the man's shoulder, said, "What do you mean by accident?" she addressed it to Kurapika. "Can't you see that this man is going to rape you and you think that this is just some accident! Just get out of there young lady."

"Lady!" Killua bursted out laughing. "What do you mean by lady? He's a guy!" he laughed harder. Killua patted Kurapika's chest. "I told you he's a guy! See!" Just then, Killua got hit by Kurapika on the cheek. "Ouch! You shouldn't have done that!"

Still red, Kurapika answered, "Of course I should. There are more ways of proving my masculinity than patting my chest."

The woman was left with her jaw open as she found out that Kurapika was a man. "This is worse than I thought."

"Right hon, we should go now. This is not for us to see." The man held the woman back as he turned around. "We should get going. They're not normal!"

"Hey! Wait up! We need some help! Hey!" Kurapika was calling the couple back to help them get out of the pit but the couple was too far away from them now. "Now they thought that something was happening between us. They got the wrong impression! Now I need to search for that couple and explain everything to them."

"Oh come on Kurapika. Leave them be."

"Leave them! No way! I need to clean up my reputation."

Killua got hold of a root of a nearby tree. He grabbed onto it and pulled himself up. The first thing he did was to get out of the mud pit. He reached his hand again to Kurapika. Stubborn, Kurapika didn't reach out to Killua's hand. "Oh come on. Do you want to get out or not?"

Kurapika, holding onto Killua, got up and regained composure. They were trying to clean themselves up and planned to go back.

Picking up his phone, Kurapika noticed that the phone call was already disconnected. "I guess he got tired of waiting." He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

On the other side, Leorio was still shocked from what he had heard. He was still connected on the line when Killua and Kurapika were shouting at each other. Staring at his phone, he still can't fix his thoughts together. _'Kurapika wouldn't do such a thing. He won't have the guts to do such a thing! He's not like that! Or maybe he is?'_ Leorio's thoughts were running. _'No way! They couldn't have done it!'_ He got back to his senses when a small tan hand was waving in front of him.

"Daijobou ka Leorio?" a boy with spiky black hair asked.

"Hai. I'm ok Gon." The doctor answered back blankly.

"Hountou?" Gon's hazel brown eyes landed on Leorio's face in doubt of his answer.

"Yes, I'm ok."

The brown eyes examined the doctor's face again. "Something's bothering you." Gon told Leorio. "You're eyes are saying that you're being bothered. Is it about Killua and Kurapika? Where are they? Do you know where they are?"

"They went for a walk outside Gon."

Gon released a sigh of relief, "Yokata (1), they're safe."

_ 'I don't know if they are safe Gon.'_ Leorio thought to himself. "They said they'll be coming back so we don't need to worry." Leorio fixed his eyes on his phone again. _'They really couldn't have done it, could they?' _His thoughts continued to race in his head. He had cut off their conversation when he had heard enough.

"Ne Gon." Leorio suddenly called reaching out to his phone.

"eh? Nani?" Gon looked at Leorio.

"What will you do if… umm…. I mean_…_ do you want me to call them again?"

"Iie… I already know that they are fine. I'll just wait for them then."

"O-ok..." Leorio was still unsure if he would call them back just to check if they really are ok. He was also thinking of telling it to Gon.

Fixing up his tie, Leorio sat up straight. He had decided to tell Gon what he had heard over the phone. "Ah.. G-Gon, there's s-something you need to know." He stammered.

"What is it?"

"It's about Killua and Kurapika."

"What about them?" big brown eyes were looking into small brown ones.

"It's because… because they –"

The door suddenly burst open. "We're back!" a silver-haired boy suddenly barged into the room with a smile in his face. A blonde came in next with a rather annoyed face.

"It's a good thing you two are safe!" the cheery naïve Gon exclaimed upon seeing both the blonde and the silver-haired.

Killua and Kurapika were wearing clothes all muddy and their faces had smudges of mud. Their clothes were still dripping wet making Leorio's thoughts run wild again. Leorio surveyed Kurapika and Killua from head to toe. _'It looks like nothing happened… but… something did happen! I heard them.'_

"Yokatta. You're safe." Gon let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course we're safe! You didn't need to worry."

"What do you mean I didn't need to worry!" The boy arched a brow to Killua. "Not to worry? You two were gone without saying a word!" raising his voice a little, Gon gave a 'sermon' to both Killua and Kurapika.

"Gomen Gon." The blonde apologized. "Anou… Could you excuse me for a while? I would like to take a bath and rest. My body hurts."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story, and I need to thank Killua for giving me this pain." Kurapika sarcastically remarked while he shot a stern glance at Killua. Killua, having noticed the stern glance, looked away and acted like he didn't know anything. Kurapika headed towards his room.

_ 'Pain… Killua… mud… Argh! Then that means they really did it!'_ these were the thoughts running now on Leorio's mind.

"What happened Killua?" Gon asked his best friend who plopped down on the sofa.

Having noticed that Killua's clothes were staining the newly cleaned sofa, Leorio snapped out of thoughts for a while. "Hey! Get off there! You're going to make it all dirty again just like yesterday. You were jumping on them with your muddy shoes on!" Mumbling, Leorio headed towards the bathroom.

"Anou… Leorio, the cleaning materials are located this way." Gon pointed the other way.

"Ah.. Gomen… I was thinking about something again." Leorio thanked Gon then headed towards where the cleaning materials were.

"You think? Wow! That's a first. I thought you weren't thinking at all." Killua snickered which later on turned into laughter. As seconds passed, Killua was already laughing all over that he fell down on the floor.

Veins were popping out of Leorio's temples. "YEAH! I THINK! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING! WHAT I AM THINKING THIS VERY MOMENT! I THINK THAT YOU AND KURAPIKA HAD…" Leorio's voice faded as he cooled down. "Never mind."

As Leorio was out of sight, the ex-child assassin blurted out, "What is he talking about! Gon, do you have any idea about it?"

Gon shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have any idea. He's been like that since he ended his call with Kurapika. He's in deep thought and looks like that his mind is drifting off some place else."

Killua plopped down the sofa. "Did he tell you why he hung up?"

Gon shook his head. "But he was trying to tell me something then you two came in. Tell me, did something happen?" Gon was worried about his two friends.

Killua, seeing Gon's worried eyes, sighed. "Nothing happened." Just then, some idea hit Killua. "Maybe—" he started to snicker. The snicker turned into laughter.

Gon tilted his head a bit to the side. "Eh? Doshite?"

"Maybe…. Hahaha… he thought…. Haha… that… hahaha…" Killua just can't control himself. He was already on the floor laughing.

Gon sweat dropped. "Ne… tell me! What is it Killua? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you later Gon." He calmed down a bit. Wiping a tear from the edge of his eye, Killua walked towards his room.

"Ne, tell me now Killua!" Gon's voice broke the silence at the dinner table. "Tell me what Leorio was thinking."

Leorio, having heard his name, looked at Gon. "Thinking about what? When?"

"The one you've been thinking about a while ago. You know… that one that you were going to tell me."

"It's not much of importance actually Gon."

"But you made me curious!"

"Ok Gon. Do you want me to tell you now?" Killua asked teasingly.

Gon nodded in eagerness. "Tell me!"

"Don't tell it in front of the food." Leorio said directly.

"Ok… Later…" Killua continued eating his food. "Let all 4 of us be at the living room after eating."

After eating, all four hunters were at the living room. Gon was full of eagerness and curiosity. Killua was trying to control his laughter. Leorio was tensed and Kurapika, he was clueless of what's going on.

"Tell me now Killua!" Gon was tugging Killua's maroon long-sleeved shirt.

"ok ok… calm down Gon. Well… ahem." Killua cleared his throat. "Leorio thought that Kurapika and I had done 'it'."

"It?"

"We hadn't done anything like that!" Kurapika banged the table in front of him.

"Yes, I know," Killua agreed, "but Leorio was thinking that we did."

"I wasn't!" Leorio denied.

"Oh yes you were."

Leorio raised both his hands in surrender. "Ok, I admit. I did. Now you two admit that you had done it!"

"We didn't!" Killua and Kurapika chorused.

"I have evidence! Why do you deny it!" Leorio surely said. "I heard the both of you! Kurapika even said that it hurts and that you were on top of him!"

Killua blinked then laughed. "Baka! We fell inside a mudpit. I was going to help him get up but I lost balance and landed on top of him."

"Then he grabbed my hand. He got a good grip and I got hurt." Kurapika continued.

Leorio froze. What he had been thinking was not true at all. "Err…Anou… ah…" Leorio was stammering and was embarrassed.

"And besides… Kurapika won't do anything like that." Killua waved his hand.

"Ne… What are you talking about? Ne… tell me!" Gon was looking at Leorio then at Killua.

Owari

Ok… so this wasn't even funny. o I suck at humor and I don't have a wide range of vocabulary. ; Oh well… so.. this is it. This is my submission! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, there are some add-ons after this, read if you want but I'm warning you again. ;;;

Add-ons

For KilluaXKurapika fans:

Killua: We should have done it if that couple didn't come along.

Kurapika: There there Killua-kun, it's alright. We should go out for a walk more often.

Killua: right! glomps Kurapika

For LeorioXKurapika fans:

Leorio: It's a good thing they hadn't done it. Whew… I thought they did.

Kurapika: What are you thinking there Leorio?

Leorio: oh.. nothing…

For GonXKillua fans:

Gon: ne… what did you do killua?

Killua: where? To Kurapika? Well… we had fun in the mud.

Gon: you did? Let's do it sometime!   
Killua: blush err….. okay.


End file.
